The Games of the Demigods
by bookdog202
Summary: The Hunger Games comes to Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus! What would happen if Gaia won the war, and the impossible was made possible in the PJO world just for the Hunger Games to begin? Who will win, and who will be reaped? Read to find out! Mainly Percabeth, Jeyna, & Frazel.
1. Just the Beginning (Percy)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the non-canon characters.  
Author's Note: Hunger Games and Percy Jackson crossover! Hopefully this chapter is okay! Just to note, the reaping's were actually randomized beforehand on my part. Rewritten. **

**Just the Beginning**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy Jackson woke up with a start. He drew his sword instantly, standing up from his tiny bed. "Who's there?!" he exclaimed, his awareness faltering, the snug, coziness of his meager but comfortable bed getting lost in the suddenness.

The result was a squeeze of his hands; a gentle squeeze. _Mom_ , he thought warmly.

"It's just me, Percy," Sally Jackson smiled kindly at her only son. "Last minute emergency. Gaea is calling a meeting at the Capitol. Everyone between twelve and eighteen must attend or else imprisonment. You'll see Annabeth." Percy's eyes drooped but perked up at the last part.

" _Annabeth,_ " Percy repeated tiredly. It had been a month since he'd last seen Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Percy's girlfriend. Of course, they'd written consistently, but it was never enough. Annabeth was a citizen of District 6. Percy was a citizen of District 3. Ever since Gaea won the war, she'd separated all the demigods by their godly parents, forcing away friends and significant others alike. Fortunately, mortals were allowed to go wherever, so Percy's mother and stepfather both owned a single story house with them. Poseidon - or Neptune, to the Romans - was the mayor of District 3, who took care of all the residents and tried his best to make sure everyone stayed alive. It was full of confused, hallucinating mortals, and Percy was practically the only demigod there, but it was nice enough; with lots of oceans and rivers and lakes nearby. Percy's home was right on the river, which he liked. If only Annabeth could join him there... Percy pushed the bittersweet thought aside. Poseidon had warned him that he would go insane if he didn't focus on the good parts about District 3 and the life after the war. Like the thought that Annabeth was still there, and all of Percy's friends, too. Like the thought that at least he was allowed to live with a teensy bit of liberty.

Sally's eyes twinkled. "Yes, I'm sure Annabeth will be there. As will your other friends." she pulled Percy up. "Now get dressed. We can't be late." she muttered, her kind face replaced with a look of melancholy. She shifted. "Come on now, Paul is already at the door."

Percy complied, and before he knew it, he, Sally, and Paul were out the door, heading to District 3's train station. The only time they ever came to the train station was to visit District 6 for Annabeth, but it was expensive as heck. That was why he never visited any of his other friends... The guilty thought crept into Percy's exhausted head.

"Percy?" an old man's voice caught the demigod's attention.

"Dad?" he asked, surprised. It was always shocking to him how old his father seemed. Living in such a dystopia with Gaea in charge really seemed to be taking its toll on the god of the sea. Not that Percy blamed him in the slightest. It hurt him, too.

Poseidon's face was wrinkled and his eyes had lost their sparkle. His Hawaiian shirt was outdated, and he was in desperate need of a new one. "Whatever she has you do... I hope you know that I love you, son."

Percy wasn't quite sure what his father meant; but he nevertheless gave him a weak smile. "Love you too, Dad."

#

It was only a few hours before the train arrived in the bright, early morning. Percy had slept shockingly soundly in the compartment he, Sally, and Paul shared. The Capitol was beautiful, its radiance glowing with culture and architecture. It had been designed with the wonderful artwork of Arachne the spider; Annabeth's mom, Athena's, nemesis. The thought made him angry. All of the architecture was slave labor done by Grover and Tyson... All of the _nice_ monster-like animals that Gaea had turned into pure slaves. And Arachne was supposed to be in Tartarus, where Annabeth had left her!

"Seaweed Brain!" Percy turned around to be face to face with a girl with wavy blonde hair, a tan, and intelligent, fierce gray eyes that always seemed to be analyzing how best to kill you no matter how close you got to them. The girl was wearing a tattered orange T-shirt, similar to the one Percy wore, and denim shorts. _Annabeth._

Annabeth wrapped him in a warm embrace, which consequently turned into a kiss. Annabeth was there. All was well in the world.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, you know I'd like to stay here with you..." she paused. "But we haven't seen the others in months. And I haven't seen Luke in years..." Percy playfully punched her as she wore her mock dreamy expression. Ever since Gaea had brought all the dead demigods back to life, Annabeth had made it a joke to always mention how much she missed Luke Castellan, her former crush, just to see how Percy would react.

"Percy! Annabeth!" the pair refocused their gaze at the sound of a male voice. It was Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter. Jason was in a tattered purple T-shirt that matched that of the girl next to him, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. Jason's electric blue eyes scanned Percy and Annabeth with a smile similar to Percy's smile, except much less goofy. Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Jason's best friend and maybe a crush (although Percy wasn't sure: after all, he was still dating Piper to all of his knowledge), had her normal cold and unreadable expression, but Percy felt he saw a slight smile playing on her lips and a sparkle in her obsidian eyes.

"What's up?" Percy asked Jason, clapping him on the back, while Reyna and Annabeth were having a hearty reunion. Surprisingly, after the war, aside from Percy, Reyna was the person that Annabeth had visited the most. Now that he thought of it, the two girls were pretty similar.

Jason smiled, "Nothing much, you?"

Percy was about to respond when a booming voice entered the stadium. A booming voice that made Percy's blood boil. The voice of Gaea.

"Everyone, take a seat at your district's podium. I have allowed you _enough_ time for foolish reunions. I did not call an emergency meeting for nothing." _Sure didn't_ , Percy sighed, wondering what Gaea was about to say.

Her eyes danced evilly. "After much thought, I had realized that I was being unfair to you." Percy took his mother's hand, heading towards the District 3 area. "We have a problem. There are too many demigods - _much_ too many demigods. Therefore... we shall be having our very own Hunger Games. The Demigod Games." Percy's eyes widened in horror. Most people had read the books, or in Percy's case, seen the movies, but he sensed that those who didn't were being informed at this very moment. Sally squeezed her son's hand, tears forming in her eyes. She sent him a silent message. _You had better survive this_. Sally hugged Percy has tight as she could; a bittersweet moment. After all, if there were hunger games, and Percy was the only son of Poseidon... he had no plausible way to survive.

Everyone was horrified; parents and children alike.

"Are you scared now, mortals? Are you scared now, demigods?!" Gaea cackled. "This is just the beginning."


	2. Goodbye (Jason)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Thank you so much for the super kind reviews! I shall try my best to heed their advice. I apologize for taking so long to update - I think I needed to redo the first chapter before continuing.**

 **The Reaping / Goodbye**

From the moment Jason Grace had met Lupa and her pack of wolves, Jason had thought he would never cry again.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that when he realized he would have to fight his friends to death, he got a little teary-eyed. He wondered what his mother would be thinking if she were there. _Probably just abandon you like she did the last time._ Jason told himself wearily. He wouldn't be like his mother. He wouldn't let Gaea turn him into a monster, no matter the toll that the Hunger Games could plausibly take on him. He was Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter, former praetor of the Twelfth Legion, and slayer of the Titan Krios. He could not succumb to tears and cowardice.

He remembered something Reyna had told him when they were around thirteen, maybe. _Crying isn't a sign of weakness. It's a sign you've been strong for too long._ Reyna seemed to know everything about strength.

It was such an odd predicament, the fact that he hadn't remembered anything about Reyna and hence dived into a relationship with Piper. It's not that Jason liked Reyna more than Piper: they were both strong and beautiful in their own right. But every time Jason thought about Piper, he always felt guilty for abandoning Reyna so abruptly... Just like his mother had abandoned him. He'd promised himself he'd never do that to someone. And every time he visited her, no matter how much he tried to rebuild their relationship, she seemed so _reserved_. But that didn't mean she wasn't happy. Jason, to his elation, had witnessed a smile from the former praetor on multiple occasions.

Jason fumbled absent-mindedly, looking at the dirt faced Gaea that had multiplied to appear before each district. Thank the gods Thalia was with the hunters. She had a greater chance to be overlooked in greater numbers. _Given that I'm gonna be picked anyway, I may as well sign up for lots of tesserae,_ he reminded himself, getting the courage to walk up and get in the large line for tesserae.

#

"Now, it is time to announce the brave and chivalrous tribute from District 1!" Gaea smiled and looked directly at him. Normally, Jason was cool under pressure. He knew how to keep his calm. But at this very exact moment, he was purely, sheerly terrified. His stomach was full of butterflies, and he felt his eyes once again swelling up. _Don't_ _cry_ , he told himself firmly. _Don't show them they've gotten to you_. Easier said than done.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter!"

#

The first person Jason saw was exactly who he was expecting to see: Thalia. Immediately, he wrapped his sister in a tight hug, praying to Zeus that this was all a bad dream. At least Thalia wasn't chosen, nor Reyna, nor Leo, nor Piper, nor Frank. "You got this, little brother. Go get 'em." Her eyes shone with tears, but shockingly, she was smiling. "I know you can do it, Jason. This isn't the worst you've faced." Easy for her to say, Jason thought, bitterness and anger swelling up inside him. It was so easy for everyone else to tell him he'd be fine, that he'd win, no problem. But they didn't have to deal with actually doing it. They just got to watch all of his suffering on live TV.

"Bring it in, Sparky," Piper's beautiful voice caught him. She kissed his cheek, lingering for almost a minute. "Good luck. You'd better win this," she winked at him. Jason knew Piper was trying to make light of the situation, but it wasn't helping. "Dad's using all his money to sponsor for you." she whispered, sincerely. For some reason, Jason only felt guilty.

"Really, Piper, it's fine," he assured her. "Don't waste your money on me."

Leo cut him off. "No way is any of Beauty Queen's moolah going to be wasted on you, J-man! You're worth it, bro," he smiled, but Jason could tell he was just as sad as he was inside. That was just Leo's way of functioning. Don't think, crack jokes. Don't pay attention to your feelings, shove them off like they don't matter. Don't let them get the best of you. Jason wished he had Leo's humor.

Thalia frowned. "Two minutes is almost up. Jason, you should get onto the train. I think someone wants to give you something before you go." She embraced him one more time, and Piper and Leo both yelled hearty goodbyes. They descended into the background, leaving Jason face to face with the one person he was expecting not to see: Reyna. He was astounded that she was able to make time to see him, even with her sister Hylla being submitted into the games. She looked absolutely miserable.

The two Roman demigods stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, uncomfortably.

"Jason," Reyna finally spoke. She was trying so hard to be strong, but her voice sounded like broken glass, the way it always did when Reyna was distraught. With a feeling of guilt, he remembered that she'd sounded that way when he came to New Rome with Piper's hand in his all those months ago. Now it seemed much more severe. "I-I wanted you to have this." It was rather unlike Reyna to stutter.

She opened her duffel bag to reveal a shiny purple cloak. It was Reyna's regular cloak, but it seemed to sparkle with strength, just like Reyna herself.

"When I fought Orion, Athena enchanted my cloak. It's invincible, Jason. Take it." Reyna told him simply, her eyes brimming with tears, but she was putting on a brave face. She added, "and I found this. Use it as your weapon." She placed in Jason's hand a golden coin that glowed with familiarity. Jason flipped it. It turned into an Imperial Gold sword.

"H-how did you find it?" Jason asked, his voice close to a whimper. He couldn't put into words how grateful he was to Reyna, how much he owed her. She was even giving the cloak to him, over her own sister?

Reyna shrugged, clearly not wanting to talk much. She gave him a dry look, "Hylla has gifts, too. But, you know, we've never gotten along.. Hylla and I. We've always had our differences. I love her. But I love you too." she hugged him tightly, a sensation that Jason hadn't felt in years. A hug from Reyna.

"Goodbye, Jason." Reyna released him and nodded curtly.

"Goodbye, Reyna," Jason mumbled softly, waiting until she left to finish speaking her name.


	3. Calm Before the Storm (Hazel)

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing!**

Despite everything, Hazel Levesque couldn't help but feel relaxed. She felt as though the calm before the storm, or perhaps she was simply losing her sanity. Either option seemed plausible.

She remembered when Gaea proclaimed the return of the infamous Hunger Games. Hazel hadn't even blinked. She found herself dosed in a sensation of stillness, a sensation of zen and peace. Not happiness nor sadness, not joy nor grief. Calm. Peace. The idea as though nothing were truly happening, as though it were all an endless dream, an endless void.

Then, she remembered how Nico had volunteered for her. How she didn't even protest. Looking back, it seemed so odd, so _unlike_ her to just watch as her half-brother took her place. And then she remembered how Bianca, the _better_ sister, had volunteered for Nico. Hazel remembered how Gaea had sweetly refused the notion, telling both the di Angelo siblings that she 'didn't feel like' letting them volunteer for Hazel. Nico and Bianca had yelled at Gaea in rage, but Hazel had walked up to the podium with her head held high.

"I can do this," she remembered telling Nico, Bianca, and Frank, confidence in her every step. "I can win this." she remembered kissing Frank like nothing had ever happened, she remembered embracing Nico like she wasn't about to die, and she remembered smiling at Bianca like it was just a normal, everyday fight to death - no biggie.

Like she said: calm before the storm.

Hazel twisted in her compartment seat, gripping to her cavalry sword tightly. She wondered if there were any horses in the arena. _Maybe Arion_ , she specified, fondly remembering the plucky horse that had helped her so much.

"Hazel," a deep voice said. It was then when Hazel began feeling more alert of her surroundings. It was like her father had turned an 'on' switch, and now Hazel began feeling anger and resentment, sadness and tears.

"Dad," Hazel replied, a slight iciness to her tone. In her opinion, without the gods, they would never be in such a predicament in the first place. The gods, in all their stubbornness, had downright refused to fight off Gaea because apparently Jason, Piper, and Leo were 'destined' to kill her easily, being the puny demigods they were. But without Jupiter's help, Jason's lightning bolts and flying had faltered. Without Hephaestus's one special tool, Leo's project had failed, causing him to blow up Calypso's island instead of retrieving her. Leo and Calypso had survived, but still. Without Aphrodite's - and as much as it hurt Hazel to say it - pureness, Piper's lullaby had sounded fake, not as genuine as normal. Gaea certainly didn't buy it. They had failed, because the gods were too busy watching TV. Sometimes, even, Hazel wondered if it would've been fine if perhaps it were different demigods who were 'destined' to defeat Gaea. Jason was, in Hazel's opinion, much too indecisive, Leo too immature, and Piper too self-centered. She liked the three demigods, she really did, but Jason could never make big decisions in his time as praetor, Leo was always joking off about dumb stuff, and Piper was unintentionally always talking about herself and _her_ problems.

Pluto paused, as if reading her thoughts. "Please, Hazel, not this again. I've already had enough on my shoulders with Nico and Bianca."

Hazel just shrugged, looking at her sword. Pluto looked surprised that she didn't lash out at him. "I suppose if this really isn't a dream, you should improve my fighting, huh?" she turned her gaze to her father. Hazel had great pride in her swordsmanship; she had even mentored Piper in the skill. In turn, Piper had helped her with the mist. Although Hazel believed the mist was far different from charmspeak: charmspeak was easy, straightforward, and an insult to debate, while the mist was tricky and clever, Hazel did appreciate hearing what the daughter of Aphrodite had to say. The mist would certainly be an asset in the games.

"You're good with your sword," Pluto mused. "And you defeated Pasiphaë with your magic." he nodded, thoughtfully. "Let's work on your aim. Maybe you could use a bow and arrow, or a javelin if you see one."

#

As much as Hazel hated it, Pluto was right. She needed to work on her aim. She had practiced throwing knives at a target on the table, and she'd failed miserably each time. Stupid archery, stupid aim. What was its use, anyhow? Why did she even need to do these stupid games? _Calm down,_ she chided herself. She needed to save up her anger for the games. The _stupid_ games, and _stupid_ Earth goddesses.

"Anyways, Hazel," Pluto spoke formally, "the chef has prepared us some shrimp gumbo." His eyes twinkled.

 _Shrimp gumbo_ , Hazel's stomach rumbled hungrily. Her favorite food. Hazel wondered sadly what had become of New Orleans and her old neighborhood. It always made her upset, thinking about the world she'd left behind. Gaea, she guessed, had rearranged herself to become an entirely different Earth. At least, that's what it seemed. But if Hazel ever got the opportunity, she wouldn't pass up the chance to run away with her friends and family and search for remains of the world left behind.

"So, what's your strategy?" Pluto asked politely as his daughter chowed down on her shrimp gumbo.

Hazel bit her lip, "Find an alliance. I'll use the mist. I'm a good swordswoman. Are there any horses?" she inquired.

Pluto shook his head. "I know your strengths and weaknesses, Hazel. I do not know of the living beings that may or may not be in the arena, but consider yourself warned: if they are, they may not be as friendly as you presume." he paused. "I didn't want to bring this up, but... I don't think you should align yourself with your friends Percy Jackson and Jason Grace."

Hazel laughed. "Like I'm going to listen to you. Percy and Jason have proven their loyalty and kindness on multiple occasions. And what do you know about me, anyhow? You only visited me back in New Orleans _once_."

Despite his obvious authority, Pluto winced at her words. "I know that your fatal flaw is holding a grudge. You don't like things to change," he started. "I have no doubt that Poseidon's son and Zeus's are trustworthy. But if it comes down to you three at the end..." he trailed off. He was rewarded with a piercing glare from Hazel's end of the table.

"So you think that Percy and Jason will beat me? Is that it?" she seethed.

"Look, Hazel, I just-" Pluto spluttered, surprised that he was stuttering in front of his puny demigod daughter that he loves nevertheless.

Hazel shook her head. "I'm not in a good mood. I just need some time alone. We can talk strategy at the hotel," she sighed, retreating to her own compartment and letting herself doze off the moment she laid her head down. _Looks like the storm has overthrown the calm_.


End file.
